ChatLogsCelebration4
JustYes Oww... *Ok next! *Golfpecks256 has entered the Krusty Krab. *AlternativeHuman93 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:00SpungiBubhmm... *i have no idea *4:00JustYesRip. *Well I've got nothing better, so *AlternativeHuman93 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:01AlternativeHuman93* AlternativeHuman93 says your not doing /me right *4:01JustYesYes I am *4:02AlternativeHuman93* AlternativeHuman93 says its like this *4:02SpungiBubi've got a question for everyone here *JoeyDR has left the Krusty Krab. *4:02AlternativeHuman93* AlternativeHuman93 Not This *4:02JustYesI know! *4:02SpongeBobFan72https://www.rabb.it/s/6urzts[https://www.rabb.it/s/6urzts Rabbit] Discover, share and watch video content anywhere on any device with your friends. React and respond while watching your favorite shows together. And it's free! *4:02JustYesAnd I don't care! *4:03SpungiBubwhat's your most anticipated season 12 episode? *i'd personally have to say Mind the Gap *4:03AlternativeHuman93idk *4:03JustYesDang it it won't let me define *4:03ChickenkrispiesRandomland *4:03JustYesIdk *4:03SpungiBubooh yeah Randomland seems great too *honestly S12 is just full of amazing ideas *4:04JustYesYes but The Nitwitting is trash *4:04AlternativeHuman93i havent seen any of them so *i guess all of them *4:05JustYesand TBIFM is blegh! *4:05ChickenkrispiesMe either *Lol *4:05SpungiBubThe Nitwitting is amazing *4:05ChickenkrispiesStill havent finished S11 yet. *4:05JustYesMy opinion. *4:05AlternativeHuman93also spungi *when someone sent me your S3 rant *4:05JustYesBut a lot of people hate it *4:05AlternativeHuman93they said "watch out alt" *4:05SpungiBubhaha really? *why?? *4:05JustYesYeah *4:05AlternativeHuman93because I used to be the weirdo opinion-wise *4:06JustYesbec it's pretty gross *4:06SpungiBuboh lol *also The Nitwitting isn't gross *4:06AlternativeHuman93i would do my daily rants of band geeks and have you seen that sainl *(obviously in better grammar) *4:06SpungiBubhaha *4:07JustYesAnd it's not just the *cough cough * lemonade scene *4:07AlternativeHuman93also *ocm and ink lemonade as good *4:07SpungiBubyeah i think i have some of the craziest opinions on this site *i agree *Sonicthehedgehog223 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:07JustYesOCM is overhated nowadays *4:07AlternativeHuman93yea but i think its good *4:07JustYesBut IL is disgusting *Almost everyone's opinion *4:08AlternativeHuman93no its not imo *4:08JustYesAlmost. *4:08AlternativeHuman93also *Create a rabb.it account today to watch the TV Movie live in 20 minutes from now! https://www.rabb.it/[https://www.rabb.it/ Rabbit - The way to watch anything with anyone] Discover, share and watch video content anywhere on any device with your friends. React and respond while watching your favorite shows together. And it's free! *4:08AlternativeHuman93the spider *the spider *that damn spider *4:08JustYesStupid add thing *4:08SpungiBubInk Lemonade is a little gross but it's not terrible *Sonicthehedgehog223 has left the Krusty Krab. *Doctor Patrick has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:09SpungiBubhi *4:09AlternativeHuman93i think cave dwelling is worse, than it *4:09Doctor PatrickWelcome, members of Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. *4:09JustYesWell if you think about everything Squids ink was... *4:09SpungiBubwouldn't go that far *4:09JustYesSup *4:09AlternativeHuman93Hello dr. star *DaddykevinVC has left the Krusty Krab. *4:09Doctor PatrickGood day, Daddy Pig's Worst Enemy. *ThomasGaming64 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:09SpungiBubif you think my opinions are bad just look at my top 50 they'll only help with that belief *4:10AlternativeHuman93well library card is my favorite episode *4:10SpungiBub*that'll *woag *Blowout is my favorite *4:10Doctor PatrickIf you think my opinions are bad look at my recent thread in the SpongeBob SquarePants Board. *This will strengthen that. *4:10SpungiBubDunces moved to second favorite *4:10JustYesI didn't like Pats brain *4:10AlternativeHuman93i dont care because i still think once bitten is the worst episode *4:11JustYespin terms of looks and lazy behavior. *4:11Doctor PatrickI actually like Once Bitten (sorry). *4:11AlternativeHuman93i would give that one a ban-in-a-can *4:11JustYesMeh. *4:11SpungiBubOnce Bitten is a high-great haven't watched it in a while though *4:11AlternativeHuman93oi *4:11SpongeBobFan72Escape from Beneath Glove World *4:11AlternativeHuman93thats of illegal *jk *4:12Doctor PatrickKrabby Patty Creature Feature is a lot worse, actually. *4:12AlternativeHuman93no *4:12JustYesEh. *4:12SpungiBubKPCF is amazing *4:12AlternativeHuman93KPCF is top 20-30 worthy *4:12JustYesWhat? *4:12AlternativeHuman93Also unpopular opinion: *4:12Doctor PatrickIRYO, but you're the first person I've ever seen to say that. *4:12SpungiBubit's definitely top 100 for me *4:12AlternativeHuman932 is worst premoive season *4:12JustYesWhat's KCPF again? *4:12Doctor PatrickAlthough believe it or not, I actually used to like KPCF. *4:12SpungiBubno 3 *4:12AlternativeHuman93despite the amazing Secret Box *4:12Doctor PatrickNo 1. *4:13JustYesim too lazy to look it up *4:13SpungiBub1 is amazing *4:13AlternativeHuman931 is best premovie *4:13SpungiBub^^^ *4:13AlternativeHuman93id rank them 1 > 3 > 2 *4:13SpungiBub1>>>2>>>>>>>3 *4:13Doctor Patrick3>2>1 *4:13Chickenkrispies3 > 2 > 1 *4:13AlternativeHuman931 >>> 3 >>>>>>>>>>> 2 *4:13JustYesThey all had better episodes *4:13ChickenkrispiesYep same as Doc lol *4:13JustYesi don't see any that were bad *4:14Doctor Patrick3 is amazing. (The Camping Episode) *4:14JustYesbut some were meh *Golfpecks256 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:14AlternativeHuman93also interesting fact (a lot of people know this already) *4:14SpungiBublol 3 is my least favorite of the show so my opinions are wrong *4:14SugarboyTwo301Robloxdoctor patrick *4:14Doctor PatrickHello. *Professor Hartington has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:14Doctor PatrickHello. *4:14SpungiBubhi *4:14AlternativeHuman93my favorite and least favorite of S2 are 35a and 35b, respectively *4:14Doctor PatrickHello. *4:14SugarboyTwo301Robloxfor the final 2! what did u voted to win band geeks or SB-129 *4:14Doctor PatrickHello. *4:14AlternativeHuman93everyone knows that i hate bad geeks *4:14Doctor PatrickHi. *4:14AlternativeHuman93pun intended *4:14SugarboyTwo301RobloxI pick band geeks because of the sweet victory being the amazing thing *4:14JustYesHoi again *4:14AlternativeHuman93ew sweet vitory *4:14Doctor PatrickBand Geeks is overrated. *4:15JustYesI guess. *4:15Scrooge200Band Geeks stinks *4:15SpungiBuboh no not Band Geeks *4:15AlternativeHuman93sweet victory is a good song but it doesn't belong in spongebot *4:15JustYesI still like it *Golfpecks256 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:15AlternativeHuman93*spongebob *4:15SpungiBubprepare the chat wars *4:15Doctor PatrickWhat's wrong with it, Spungi? *4:15JustYesIt's ok. *4:15AlternativeHuman93unpopular vs. popular *the war is ON *4:15Scrooge200I hated Band Geeks as a kid because Sweet Victory just came out of nowhere and SpongeBob's voice changed so suddenly *4:15Professor HartingtonYour life flashes! Oh wait its your Google glasses nevermind frog just pick your butt up and take it to the closest sign, frog *lyrics ^ *4:15Scrooge200They couldn't even have gotten the cast to sing it? *4:15Doctor PatrickIt's Top 10 material, but not Top 5 material. *4:15JustYesI don't get why a bunch of people hate BG now *4:15AlternativeHuman93because *4:15SpungiBubnothing is wrong with Band Geeks. it's a low-great but it's overrated into oblivion *4:16AlternativeHuman93people are rising up against their occupiers *4:16SugarboyTwo301Robloxspongecup ended *4:16JustYesI mean I guess it is overrated but *4:16AlternativeHuman93people are no longer copying the opinions of others *4:16Doctor PatrickBand Geeks is only my 5th favourite pre-movie episode. *4:16SugarboyTwo301Robloxpeople thinks band geeks is a low-good *my prediction is the winner is sb-129 *4:16SpungiBubi wish *4:16SuperjaedeeI like both episodes but I like Band Geeks more. I just like the ending because Squidward gets his vindication *4:16AlternativeHuman93i think band geeks is bottom 10 materrial *4:16JustYesIdk anymore *4:16SugarboyTwo301Robloxsame *it a pun *it not bottom 10 *4:16JustYesbut I swear BG was higher last I checked *4:16SugarboyTwo301Robloxpeople founds it loveable *i found it the same *4:16ChickenkrispiesI like Band Geeks because it's funny. Simple as that. *4:16Doctor PatrickCan anyone guess what's my favourite pre-movie episode? (besides Spungi, he knows it) *4:17ChickenkrispiesCamping? *4:17JustYesSuds? *4:17SpungiBubit's a premovie episode, probably *4:17Doctor PatrickOh, you know it as well, Chickenkrispies. *4:17ChickenkrispiesOof, guess I do lol. *4:17AlternativeHuman93chocolate with nuts and camping are really the only major, really loved pre-movie episode that arent overrated *4:17SuperjaedeeSB-129 was also good because we saw Squidward actually missing SpongeBob and Patrick. So I think Squidward cares for the 2 dunderheads more than he'll ever want to admit *4:17Doctor Patrick^^^ *4:17SpungiBub *4:17ChickenkrispiesKinda guessed because you said you like Camping earlier. *4:18JustYesCWN varies imo *4:18SpungiBubi think both are overrated *4:18Professor HartingtonSup Golfpecks my hugga gave ya seen TDL Comic *4:18Golfpecks256I like The Camping Episode *4:18Professor Hartingtonhave* *4:18Doctor PatrickClams is the most painfully underrated episode in the show's entire run. *4:18Golfpecks256No? *4:18JustYesYer what comic? *4:18SuperjaedeeChocolate With Nuts is kinda overrated imo *4:18ChickenkrispiesIdiot Box is my fav from season 3. *4:18Scrooge200I don't like a lot of S1-3 *4:18Bots22I don't really care if there goin to San Diego. *4:18SpungiBubClams is amazing *4:18JustYesIMAGINATION! Yes. *4:18Scrooge200Such classic episodes as Party Pooper Pants and Rock-a-Bye Bivalve and Jellyfish Jam *4:19Golfpecks256I haven't seen any comic. *4:19SpungiBubthe few great S3 episodes *4:19AlternativeHuman93my favorite premovie is sleep time *4:19Doctor PatrickUnpopular opinion: I think that post-sequel is a better era than pre-movie, besides Season 3, which more than rivals it. *4:19AlternativeHuman93Clams is one of the worst premovie imo *Its good but not really *4:19Doctor PatrickIRYO. *4:19JustYesClams is meh *4:19AlternativeHuman93New Student Starfish somuch better imo *4:19JustYesIRYP *4:19SuperjaedeeI didn't like Clams that much *4:19Doctor PatrickCan't disagree more. *4:19JustYes*IRYO *4:19Doctor PatrickI despise NSS. *4:20AlternativeHuman93why *4:20SuperjaedeeI didn't like New Student Starfish either *4:20SpungiBubfavorite pre-movie is actually my old favorite episode i used to always talk about The Paper *4:20Bots22Oh and by the way I am not a fan of SpongeCup EpisodePants. *4:20AlternativeHuman93NSS is the 2nd best of S3 *4:20ChickenkrispiesI like both NSS and Clams. *4:20Bots22That's why I never voted. *4:20JustYesNSS is OK but Patrick ruined everything *4:20AlternativeHuman93Behind only camping *4:20SuperjaedeeI didn't enjoy seeing SpongeBob and Patrick fighting *4:20SpungiBubNo Weenies Allowed is S3's best *4:20SuperjaedeeAnd Patrick was so unlikeable in the episode *4:20JustYesI feel like the paper is somewhat forgotten *4:20Doctor PatrickBecause of Patrick. He basically ruins SpongeBob's day and even they coming in terms is forced. Also, I've always hated the Big Fat Meanie joke. *4:21AlternativeHuman93big fat meanie is *4:21Bots22Hello> *4:21AlternativeHuman93the BEST *4:21SuperjaedeeThe Big Fat Meanie joke was too harsh imo *4:21AlternativeHuman93i could make a whole spinoff based on new student starfish xd *4:21JustYesYea that was stupid and Mrs. P wouldn't listen *4:21Doctor PatrickThe best joke from that episode is "Life, death". *4:21SpungiBubbig fat meanie *4:21Scrooge200I despise NSS *4:21Bots22All of you guys aren't listening. *4:21JustYesbit SB was being a bit of a baby *4:21Doctor PatrickAbout what? *4:21Scrooge200Old Stupid Scumfish *4:21AlternativeHuman93for once i like when characters dont listen *4:21SpungiBubNSS is great *4:22AlternativeHuman93i always hate that but I like in in NSS *4:22Doctor PatrickIRYO, Spungi. *4:22SpongeBobFan7210 minutes until we watch BBB on rabbit! *DaddykevinVC has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:22Bots22Why I am not a big fan of SpongeCup EpisodePants. *4:22AlternativeHuman93characters not listening is the entire reason why I hate once bitten *4:22JustYesWait WHAT? *4:22LexiGuestGamerback] *Actiondude2 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:22AlternativeHuman93it's so obvious gary's not mad, and that hes just angry *Actiondude2 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:22JustYesThat makes no sense *Professor Hartington has left the Krusty Krab. *4:23AlternativeHuman93and squidward is the WORST in once bitten *Golfpecks256 has left the Krusty Krab. *Golfpecks256 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:23Bots22It's boring, it's just a big waste of time and it just gets way too overrated. *4:23AlternativeHuman93whats overrated *4:23JustYesWhat about the BBB? *4:23Bots22SpongeCup EpisodePants. *4:23SpungiBubBBB? *4:23Doctor PatrickI don't like the fact that Band Geeks will win. *4:23AlternativeHuman93Its not even an episode *4:23JustYesI wanna watch!